


A Blizzard and a Sandstorm

by thiccy_owo



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Fluff (?), Gay, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Slow updates because im writing drafts at 11 pm because im just quirky like that, i don't know why i'm doing this, i should be asleep, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccy_owo/pseuds/thiccy_owo
Summary: The Jade Winglet is fighting constantly, but Winter and Qibli fight the most often. How will they resolve their issues? Let's find out...





	A Blizzard and a Sandstorm

Going to school at Jade Mountain was difficult for the students and counselors. Having to deal with the discrimination of "almost ending the world" and such isn't the best looking thing on your track record. This was especially true if you were Peril, or in the Jade Winglet, better known as the group that caused everyone else in the school to look bad.

The winglet was tense. They couldn't focus with all the stress of their peers hating them and consequently throwing them into the same routine of self pity and doubt. The whole group got into fights based off of the stupidest things, like "who left the light on slightly longer than it should have been on?", or "why does my fish have a single grain of salt on it?". One of those pointless fights are happening right now between Qibli and Winter.

"What did you say about my scarf?" The pretentious and overlypompous dragon said.

"I said it clashes with your scales!" Qibli said. He had a point, bright, almost neon pink didn't go well with Winter's pale, pastel blue scales.

"Since when do YOU care so much about my clothing?" Winter retorted.

"Since when do _YOU_  care so much about what I have to say?" Qibli spat.

"Everyone, let's all just calm down..." Moon attempted to defuse the situation before it got worse, but Kinkajou cut her off.

"YOU TWO! BE QUIET RIGHT NOW OR LEAVE! I'M TRYING TO LEARN TO READ HERE!" She yelled, turning back to the person teaching her how to read more fluently, or as we would know him, Turtle.

"I guess we'll leave then!" Qibli and Winter shouted in almost unison. As they walked out of the room, they almost had a near death experience - walking into Peril.

"Hey Winter! Hi Qibli! You guys look... not okay. What's wrong?" Peril asked as nicely as she possibly could

"I don't want to talk about it!" Qibli said. Finally in unison, Winter said "Qibli hates how I look!"

Barely understanding what just happened, Peril suggested they go their separate ways for now to cool off, as they obviously weren't thinking very well.

They both followed her suggestion, so Qibli went to the library, hoping books would help him relax, while Winter went to the pool to (quite literally) cool off.

As time passed, the time for lunch came and everyone made their ways to the cafeteria, as one does when eating lunch. The Jade Winglet attempted to compose themselves, but Qibli and Winter were still at each other's throats, refusing to talk or sit next to one another.

"So... where are Turtle and Kinkajou?" Qibli asked Moon extremely nonchalantly, considering their situation.

"Oh, they must be in the cave studying." Moon replied

"So, what I'm hearing is that the two lovebirds are making out in the cave, and we're just letting it happen?" Qibli joked

Moon put her claws to her face, trying to hide her laughter, but Winter responded with his trademark snort.

"Why does EVERYTHING you ever do have to be a joke?" Winter said, his voice riddled with snarkiness and attitude, like a teenage boy having a bad day.

"Oh, funny how  _you_ of all people got my joke, considering your _amazing s_ ense of humor." Qibli said. You could almost taste the sarcasm from his words in the tense air surrounding them.

"What is wrong with the two if you! I thought you were friends, but now you hate each other? Whatever this mess is, you need to fix it. Now." Moon said, seriously. After saying this, she ushered the two boys out of the room into an empty hallway where no one would be for a while to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on the actual story -  
> You're gonna need to wait for the next chapter to see what they talk about in that secretive hallway ;3
> 
> Notes on anything else -  
> Hey everyone, thanks for reading this. It's my first time officially posting and writing something, especially on AO3. This bas definitely been an... experience, to say the least. That's all I have to say, so again, thanks so much, and expect more chapters to come. Bye!
> 
> \--UPDATE-- 5/8/19  
> Hey, so it's been a w h i l e, and I'm really only starting work on the second chapter right now. I apologize for the wait, you'll get your chapters soon. I really hope you can forgive me, as with school, family, and a lot, and I mean a l o t of drama between my friends and family, I've just been trying to keep up with it all, and neglected to write for this. Now that I have some time, I can write more chapters, and starting June 8th, it's Summer Break for me, so I get to update this more frequently. Thank you all so much for your continued support and patience. -thiccy_owo


End file.
